It is often desired to carry accessories and firearms. For example, a spare magazine is typically carried on the person on a belt, jacket or other device worn on the body. When replacing the magazine for the firearm, the old magazine is removed from the firearm and a new magazine is retrieved from the spare magazine carrier before it can be inserted in place.
There are known firearm and accessory carriers made from nylon or other nylon like products, which uses are more catered for outdoor uses in tactical environments such as military, law enforcement and shooting enthusiast usage. Professionals in a non-tactical environment such as detectives, personal bodyguards, special agents or similar professions often have to dress up in suits or nice casual clothing where nylon products such as holsters, belts and magazine carriers stand out within the normal realm of public locations. As such, firearm and accessory carriers that are made of nylon-type materials present themselves to be more noticeable in public.
Leather pouches have been used as long as man has existed. As such the public merely dismisses the existence of a leather carrier in public view thinking the carrier contains a pocketknife or a tool such as a multi-tool (i.e. Leatherman, small flashlight). Accordingly, there is a long felt need for various types of pistol, handgun or rifle holster and accessory carriers that can be made to match a leather belt that one wears. This allows the carrier to be made in colors that better blend into the user's garments and style of dress so as to be less noticeable.
Nylon-like pouches, holsters and carriers can maintain a positive grip to the contents of what it carries but they cannot mold or remold themselves like a leather carrier. Similarly, thermoplastic acrylic-polyvinyl chloride based or molded injection carriers that are typically secured with a bungee or other type cord cannot change their shape without extensive modifications. As such, there is a need for adjustable carriers than can be reshaped and/or molded easily with use of water or with products used in the leather profession to mold leather, which can be easily obtained by the user.